Edessian Armed Forces, Equipment
Ground Weapons Overview Edessian small arms are mostly conventional chemical ballistics with a few exceptions. The reasoning in this is that most small arms of this type are already effective against conventional body armours at distances firefights usually occur. Most firefights occur at 200-400 meters, so coilguns would be excessively powerful. In addition, coilgun slugs would pierce right through targets and cause unintended damage in urban areas. Chemical ballistics still have the velocity to deal significant damage to human sized infantry units. Most Verion cluster races fit that category with the exception of Tal'Ryth or Trayn. That and chemical ballistic weapons are cheaper and easier to maintain. They also are not affected by EMP. Still, some specialist infantry like snipers have coilguns. The high velocity allows the rounds to go much further with less gravity drop, which makes coilguns a great long ranged weapon. That makes sense to equip snipers with them, due to the fact long range combat is their specialty. That isn't so with the standard grunt on the field. X1B 'Xiphos' Battle Rifle "The Sotirios X1B "Xiphos" is an Edessian bullpup assault rifle chambered for 7.62mm ammunition with a selective fire system, selecting between semi-automatic and fully automatic modes. The Xiphos is a gas operated rifle with a rotating bolt. It is the standard issue weapon for most Edessian infantry. Many infantry units in both the Army and Marines have already been issued this rifle. It replaced the older Sotirios Automatic Rifle or SAR. The Xiphos fires a larger round and has a high degree of accuracy. This has made it popular with the majority of soldiers. The standard service rifle comes equipped with a holographic sight and a bayonet mount on the rail just under the barrel. LSM-40 'Lancea' Sub-Machine Gun The Lancea is an Edessian sub machine gun chambered for .45 ACP (11.43x23mm) ammunition with a selective fire system, selecting between semi-auto and fully automatic modes. The Lancea uses a delayed blowback action with a closed bolt. It is mostly used by tank crews, crew served weapon crews, logistics personel, or ship crews. It is also a favorite of special forces or other soldiers who are in situations that require close quarters combat. It can be equipped with many different sights and scopes. The high caliber rounds give it a great stopping power at close range. However, it is a pistol caliber so it loses power quickly at range. Toxotes Marksman Rifle The Toxotes is an Edessian marksman rifle chambered for 8mm ammuniton with a selective fire system selecting between semi-auto and fully automatic modes. The Toxotes is a gas operated rifle with a rotating bolt. It is used by the designated marksman of a squad. It's not usually used by snipers, but spotters are known to use the rifle. It's a mid range rifle meant to give accurate fire support to ARs and LMGs. The rifle has a high stopping power, though it's hindered by a small magazine containing 20 rounds. It has a free floating barrel and the rifle is bedded. This makes it highly accurate. The rifle can be equipped with several different scopes. Pugio Sidearm The Pugio is an Edessian pistol sidearm chambered for .45 ACP (11.43x23mm) ammunition. For the action it uses a short recoil system. The Pugio is used by normally non-combatant personnel, crews, officers, or special forces. It is well liked due to the high caliber ammo. The only problem is that it has a smaller magazine than 9mm pistols. Like all sidearms it is ineffective at range and is a close quarters weapon. Spiculum Coilgun rifle The Spiculum is an Edessian sniper rifle chambered for caseless 14.5mm dense tungsten flechette rounds. Magnetic coils accelerate the rounds to fantastic velocities. It is a long ranged anti personnel and anti-tank rifle. It is a large gun that requires set-up and a bi-pod. Specialist units use it mostly, like snipers. It can penetrate all known body armour including power suits. The barrel is removable to make it less cumbersome to move. It needs an outside power source to function effectively. This is usually in the form of capacitors in a pack the operator wears. A fiber optic cable connects the rifle to the capacitors. Zicas Infantry Support Weapon The Zicas is an Edessian light machine gun chambered for 7.62mm rounds. It can fire in semi automatic or fully automatic. It is used mostly by infantry but is also aircraft or vehicle mounted. It is usually used with a bi-pod but can also be placed on a tripod. It is gas operated and fires from an open bolt. The barrel is chrome lined. This allows the weapon to fire for longer durations. It can be mounted with scopes or special slights. Verutum Sniper Rifle The Verutum is an Edessian bolt-action rifle chambered for 8mm ammunition. The action is obviously, judging from the name, bolt-action. It is the most commonly used sniper weapon system. It is long ranged and can take down most infantry units. The Verutum is higher powered than the Toxotes marksman rifle. It is also very accurate with a free floating and chrome lined barrel. The rifle is also bedded similarly to the Toxotes. Pilum Anti-Material Rifle The Pilum is a conventional rifle that fires 12.7mm rounds. Whilst the Spiculum is ultra long ranged, the Pilum represents a cheaper and more mobile system. Yet is still powerful versus armoured targets and has a respectable range. It is a semi automatic rifle. The Pilum is a bullpup weapon system and is gas operated. It comes with high powered adjustable optics and a bipod. A carrying handle is mounted off to the side of the scope. Gladius Shotgun The Gladius is an Edessian shotgun chambered for 12 gauge shotgun rounds. Pump-action and semi-automatic versions exist of it. There is also an 8 gauge variant. The semi-automatic version of this weapon is recoil operated. The weapon can also be equipped with less than lethal rubber rounds or tazer rounds. Red dot sights or holographic sights are commonly placed on it. Doru Carbine The Doru is an Edessian carbine chambered for 6.5mm ammunition. It has a selective fire system that switches between semi automatic and fully automatic modes. The Doru is a bullpup firearm with a shorter length than the heavier Xiphos. The Doru is the lightest rifle in the Edessian armory. Light infantry like to use them mostly. Special forces units that like to travel light also use it. Some crews opt to use this over the Lancea. This is due to the fact the Doru can hold more ammo and has better armor piercing qualities. Hasta Guided Anti-Tank Missile Launcher The Hasta is a powerful Edessian guided missile launcher. It launches a 125mm missile with a tandem warhead. It is a self-guided fire and forget weapon system. The system takes a top-attack flight profile against armored vehicles (attacking the top armor, which is generally thinner), but can also take a direct-attack mode for use against buildings. The direct-attack can also be used on helicopters or hovering VTOL craft. The missile is ejected from the launcher so that it reaches a safe distance from the operator before the main rocket motors ignite. This makes it harder to identify the launcher. Thanks to the "fire and forget" system, the firing team may move on as soon as the missile has been launched. Sarissa RPG The Sarissa is an unguided Edessian anti tank rocket launcher. It launches a fin stabilized 110mm rocket. It first ejects from the tube then the main motors activate when it reaches a safe distance. Due to this method of launch, the backblast is lower than it normally would be. That makes the weapon safe to fire in enclosed spaces. The Sarissa is a widespread cheap alternative to the Hasta. However, it is less effective against heavy armour. Equipment SG-240 'Vindicator' Sentry Turret The Vindicator is an automated anti personnel turret used to guard key areas. The gun itself is chambered for 7.62mm rounds. It is recoil operated and roller locked and has a chrome lined barrel. The weapon is capable of high rates fire. The mount gives it a stable firing platform which enables high accuracy. It uses IFF sensors to differentiate between friendlies and hostiles. It has visible light and infrared optics along with night vision. It has a simple computer system that can be barely considered an AI. The sentry turrets can connect to the local sensor network to find targets. However, they operate within a 180 degree firing arc. It fires from a large box magazine containing 500 rounds. M-50 'Jackhammer' AT launcher The Jackhammer is both an automated and manually operated missile tube. It is set up like a mortar and launches a 125mm missile. It takes a top attack flight profile to attack the weakest point of a tank. The warhead is a tandem warhead. An operator can fire it remotely via fiber optic cable or electronically. Alternatively it can fire automatically. The Jackhammer can use the local sensor net to find targets. These are often used in tandem with Vindicators. D-20 'Hawkeye" Quadcopter The hawkeye is a portable drone able to be carried by an infantry man. It is used for recon and is particularly useful in urban combat or in forested areas. The Hawkeye can 'paint' targets which then appear in a soldier's HUD. The engines are silent and efficient. The small size makes it hard to see and target. The small size also ensures it has a very small radar cross section. However, it can't be armed with ranged weapons. Potentially it could be used as a suicide drone against infantry. Body Armor A-15 'Aegis' Body Armor Aegis body armour is the standard issue armor for Edessian soldiers. It consists of a helmet, two-piece clamshell assault vest, greaves, boots, pauldrons, and bracers. The armor consists of a sandwich of different materials to defeat different threats. The outer layer is a thin titanium-aluminide alloy. This provides structual strength as well as providing an ablative layer to protect against energy weapons. Under this is a core of boron carbide that is meant to shatter a bullet on impact and absorb impact energy. A carbon fiber layer exists under this to provide more ballistic protection. On the inside of the armor is a liner of liquid treated kevlar arranged in overlapping disks. This provides even more protection and catches spalling from the first layers. Attachment points exist on the rear of the assault vest for a ISP (Individual-Soldier-Pack) frame. There are also attachment points on the armor for an optional exoskeleton frame. Personal shields are a part of the B2 variant of the armor. M-5 'Titan' Armor The Titan armor suit is a power armor suit for Edessian special forces. It is about as bulky as a medieval knight in full plate armor. However, it is surprisingly agile with its powered limbs. It has a similar multi layer system as the Aegis armor. However, the Titan's armor is thicker. Titan armor comes equipped with a shield generator. Capacitors power all the systems and must be periodically recharged. The armor can last for several days of non stop activity. It can last longer than that if used sparingly. The armor is sealed to nuclear, biological, and chemical threats. It comes equipped with a supply of oxygen which makes it useful in a vacuum. Vehicles Antaeus Main Battle Tank The Antaeus is a main battle tank with 165mm of sloped armor. The armor is made of titanium and steel alloys and ceramic armor plates. Modular explosive reactive armor packages are usually mounted on the outer hull. The maximum speed is 45 Km/h off-road and 70 Km/h on-road. It is armed with a 125mm smoothbore main gun which fires APFSDS or HE rounds. The main gun can engage targets in excess of 4 Km. It can also fire ATGMs in a similar manner as normal munitions with a range of 8 Km. It has a coaxial 30mm autocannon on the right side of the gun. A coaxial 7.62mm machine gun is on the left side of the gun. On top of the turret are one 12.7mm MG and a 7.62mm MG. In addition it has a 60mm mortar. It has a crew of five, commander, gunner, secondary gunner, loader, and driver. The Antaeus is sealed against nuclear, biological, and chemical threats. It has filtration systems and an automatic fire suppression system. It has smoke grenade launchers mounted on the turret to obscure the tank when under fire. In addition, the Antaeus has a point defense system in the form of shotguns mounted on several spots on the hull. The weapons are computer controlled and fire at any incoming missile in a 360 degree area. This main battle tank has a battle management system. It enables crew to plan missions, navigate and update their situation awareness. It also reports friendly units of enemy targets. Integrated battle management system combines tanks, anti-tank and artillery units and helicopters in a combined task force. It has hunter-killer capabilities, meaning the commander's cupola can turn 360 degrees and the commander has a manual override for the turret. This allows the tank to acquire targets very quickly. M145 'Valkyrie' Self Propelled High Mobility Rocket System The Valkyrie is a self propelled multiple rocket system. It features a modular design and can fire missiles ranging from 125mm to 300mm. It is mounted on a 6x6 armored truck for enhanced mobility. A 12.7mm machine gun is mounted on the crew compartment. It has a crew of 3 consisting of a driver, gunner, and secondary gunner. Its maximum speed is 90 Km/h. Hestia Armored Personnel Carrier The Hestia is an Edessian APC with 45mm of armor. The front armor can survive 25mm rounds and the rest can survive up to 14.5mm. It is a highly versatile 4x4 wheeled vehicle. The Hesita has a V-shaped triple hull on the bottom to lessen the energy of land mines. Multiple weapons platforms can be mounted on it including remote and overhead weapon stations. Heavy machine guns, grenade launchers, missile launchers, mortars, and even a 120mm cannon can be mounted on it. It can also be used as a command vehicle or a medical evac vehicle. The Hestia is NBC (nuclear, biological, chemical) sealed. It can carry 10 fully equipped soldiers. In addition it has amphibious capability. It has a top speed of 100 Km/h. Hercules Self Propelled Artillery Vehicle The Hercules is a self propelled gun based on the Antaeus chassis. It mounts a 170mm main gun. It also mounts 80mm of armor. The maximum speed is 50 km/h. It has a crew of 5 (commander, gunner, driver, loader, and assistant loader). It has a turret with a 12.7mm machine on the top. The Hercules can fire a variety of shells including airburst, fragmentation, thermobaric, and high explosive. Perikles APC The Perikles is a tracked Edessian APC with 60mm of armor. It mounts a 30mm autocannon in its turret. A coaxial 7.62mm machine gun is right next to it. In addition a two barreled heavy missile launcher is mounted on the side of the turret. It has a crew of 4 consisting of a driver, commander, gunner, and a loader. Six fully equipped soldiers can be seated inside. Its top speed is 47 Km/h. Metis Anti-Air Chassis The Metis is Edessa's main self-propelled anti-air vehicle. It mounts 40mm of armor along with 2x 30mm cannons. It is also armed with eight surface-to-air missiles. It has a crew of 3 consisting of a driver, commander, and gunner. It is a highly effective air defense vehicle against low flying aircraft. It has a radar set to detect incoming craft. It has a top speed of 50 Km/h. Minotaur Light Utility Vehicle The Minotaur is a 4 wheel drive Edessian military automobile. It mounts 10mm of armor and a wide variety of weapons. It can mount a 12.7mm machine gun, automatic grenade launcher, or a missile launcher. There are also unarmed versions for light logistics duties or for staff cars. Its top speed is 90 Km/h. It is favored by light recon troops due to the high speed. It can carry 5 fully armed soldiers. M834 'Satyr' Logistics Truck The Satyr is an eight wheel drive off-road truck. It is a heavy transport truck capable of carrying up to ten tons of equipment. Despite being a heavy truck it is actually quite fast with its many wheels and powerful engines. It has several variants and is also used in the civilian world. It is also used as a tanker vehicle for refueling other vehicles. One version even has a crane. The military uses a larger version of this as well. The 8x8 M924B model is used for transporting ballistic missiles or ABMs. That model also fires anti-spacecraft missiles with MIRV warheads. Artemis Medium Tank The Artemis is a medium tank which mounts 100mm of armor. The maximum speed is 65 Km/h off-road and 85 Km/h on road. It is armed with a 105mm smoothbore main gun and a coaxial 7.62mm machine gun. It fires sabot or HE rounds. It has a crew of 4 consisting of a commander, loader, gunner, and driver. The Artemis is sealed against nuclear, biological, and chemical threats. It has filtration systems and automatic fire supression systems. It has the same shotgun like PD system the Antaeus has. A 7.62mm machine gun is mounted atop the turret. The Artemis has six launchers around the turret for firing out infrared decoys and smoke grenades. On the back of the gunner's hatch is an active laser suppression system, which can directly attack the various guidance systems on the opponent's weapon system. it can be operated by either the commander or the gunner, the laser can interfere or permanently damage IR sensor's components (laser ranger; night-vision equipment; TV camera head; telescopic sight; etc.) and has obvious effect against naked eyes. This medium tank has a battle management system. It enables crew to plan missions, navigate and update their situation awareness. It also reports friendly units of enemy targets. Integrated battle management system combines tanks, anti-tank and artillery units and helicopters in a combined task force. It has hunter-killer capabilities, meaning the commander's cupola can turn 360 degrees and the commander has a manual override for the turret. This allows the tank to acquire targets very quickly. Aerospace Phoenix Air-Superiority Fighter The Phoenix Air-Superiority Fighter is Edessa's standard air force jet fighter. It has a top speed of mach 4. The Phoenix has 19 weapon hardpoints. Three are under fuselage pylons. Sixteen are under-wing pylons. The rest are mostly used for missiles. The Phoenix also also has two 30mm cannons in the nose. The cannons are gimbal mounted and capable of moving in a limited cone of fire in front of the aircraft. The Phoenix specializes in air to air combat but it can do air to ground. The Phoenix has flares and ECM for missile countermeasures. It is one of the better jet fighters in the Verion cluster. It has a single pilot. The Phoenix is a flying wing aircraft that is vaguely V-shaped. The middle section sticks out the rear and is rounded, giving it the nickname "The Blister". The engines are below the wings, up against the fuselage. The air-intake is in the bottom of the fuselage somewhat like the F-16. A filter is fitted over the intake. The intake splits into two tubes that lead to both engines. Two rudders are on either wing tip and stick straight up. Chimera Strategic Bomber The Chimera is Edessa's standard strategic air force bomber. It has a top speed of 1,200 Km/h. It has a crew of 6 consisting of a pilot, co-pilot, navigator, radar operator, flight engineer, and a bombardier. It has 6 turrets to engage any aircraft that come close. it can carry 32,000 Kg of weapons in the form of bombs. The bombs can be dumb free-fall bombs, laser guided, or nuclear. It is slow and large but is favored for its large bomb load. The bomber is also high altitude. Fury Helicopter Gunship The fury is a five-blade twin engine Edessian attack helicopter. It has a tandem cockpit for a two man crew. The pilot sits behind and above the gunner. Both crew members can fly the helicopter and fire the weapons however. Still, they normally have split responsibilities to keep the workload manageble for both crew members. It has a 30mm chain gun mounted on the nose. The Fury has two stubby 'wings' on the sides that mount weapons. It usually has two rocket pods filled with HE rockets. Alongside the rockets it has eight guided missiles. Two air to air missiles can be mounted on the wing tips. It has a maximum speed of 350 Km/h. It is designed to be resistant to 20mm ammunition. Harpy Recon Helicopter The Hapy is a single engine, four-blade recon helicopter. It is also used for utility and light fire support. It has a cockpit for two crew members, a pilot and co-pilot. However, the Harpy can operate with one crew member, just not as efficiently. It commonly operates alongside Furies. It has a mast mounted sight that resembles a beach ball atop the rotor system. The MMS has a camera and a laser designator. The Harpy can carry HE rocket pods or four guided missiles alongside two 7.62mm miniguns. It has a top speed of 300 Km/h. Arion Utility helicopter The Arion is a two engine, four-blade medium lift utility helicopter. It has a crew of four, pilot, co-pilot, and two crew chiefs/gunners. It can carry ten fully armed soldiers in the compartment behind the cockpit. Two doors on either side of the helicopter lead into the cargo compartment. The doors slide sideways to open or close. One version has two wings that can mount four HE rocket pods. Or it can mount external fuel tanks. The Arion is usually armed with two side mounted 7.62mm machine guns. It has a top speed of 315 Km/h. It has a bottom mounted winch for carrying supply boxes or light vehicles. Charon Heavy Tilt-Rotor helicopter The Charon is a two engined tilt-rotor helicopter. Is has two wings with two engines, one on each wing-tip. Of course each engine has rotors. They tilt up to hover or do a VTOL landing. They tilt forward for high speed forward flight, hence the term 'tilt-rotor'. The Helicopter can carry 50 soldiers and has a crew of three consisting of a pilot, co-pilot, and crew chief. It has a wide landing ramp and several external cargo hooks. It is mostly used for troop movement or battlefield resupply. It can carry up to 15,000 Kg of cargo. The Charon has a top speed of 600 Km/h. Aether Strike Fighter The Aether is a two engine starfighter capable of atmospheric and space flight. It is a one seater, meaning it has a crew of one pilot. The engines are a hybrid system of air-breathing rockets. The Aether has a twin-boom airframe. It has two gimbal mounted 20mm cannons in the nose on either side. It has 14 weapon hardpoints; two are on the wing tips, six are under the wings, and six on the bottom. The Aether has ECM and flare countermeasures. Category:GCv2 Category:Faction Militaries Category:Edessa